Brody Weston
Brody Weston is a junior at NYADA. He currently has a crush on Rachel Berry, and is often hypocritical with the way he says he will respect Rachel's boundries. It is hinted that he may have a past with Cassandra July, a dance teacher at NYADA. The New Rachel Brody Weston makes his first appearance in the co-ed bathroom at NYADA, where he meets Rachel for the first time. They both state that they like to use the restroom late at night for their moisturizing routines. He instantly becomes friends with her. He later accompanies her in NYADA's Round Room, where Carmen Tibideaux evaluates the new students and kicks out the students who are not up to par, which Brody refers to as the "Freshman Reaping." When Carmen calls Rachel up, she sings New York State of Mind. When she finishes, Brody solely gives Rachel a standing ovation, which seems to bother Carmen. However, Carmen tells Rachel that her performance was "nice". Later in the episode, Brody finds Rachel in Central Park and sees her skimming through her phone's pictures of Finn. He asks Rachel if Finn is her boyfriend, to which she defensively replies that he is. Rachel then states that just because Finn hasn't talked to her in two months, that she shouldn't stop calling him her boyfriend, to which Brody agrees in her favor. They then walk through the park holding hands. Britney 2.0 Brody is seen working out at the park, doing crunches on a bench. Rachel interrupts his workout, though he greets her excitedly and says he misses seeing her in the showers. She then tells him that Cassie thinks she "has no sex appeal" to which he replies that he thinks she is "crazy sexy." She then asks Brody to dance with her to prove to Cassie that she can be sexy, which he agrees to do, despite the fact that Cassie doesn't normally allow upperclassmen to dance with freshman. He dances with Rachel as she performs Oops!... I Did It Again. Although Cassie is pleased with Brody's dancing, she is still not pleased with Rachel. Brody tries to defend Rachel by calling her "incredible" but Cassie still thinks Rachel is just "okay." This causes Rachel to fire back. Brody warns her not to, but she does it anyway, which gets her kicked out of class. Later in the episode, Brody comes to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, where he is greeted by Kurt. Kurt then leaves them alone to be together, implying that he wants Rachel to date him. Brody then states that he rode on a train for 45 minutes just to find Rachel at her apartment to give her an orchid. He then states that he really liked dancing with her in Cassie's class and that he thinks she's "really sexy." He leans in to kiss her, but she stops him because of Finn. He then promises to respect her boundaries, but also wants her to know that whenever they are together, he imagines himself kissing her. In the Everytime montage, he is seen outside Rachel's dance class, smiling with disappointment in his eyes as he watches her dance. Makeover Brody walks into the room where Rachel is practicing. He then tells her that she looks "incredible." He then states that a person never usually settles in to New York until they have had their first "Makeover" and that his took 6 months. Rachel then compliments him and says that he could never need one, as pretty much every girl in the school wants him. Brody then states that he used to be skinny when he lived in Montana, but that his life changed when a group of friends introduced him to a waxing and going to the gym. They then sing A Change Would Do You Good in the dance studio, and around New York. Afterwards, Rachel offers to cook him dinner the following night. The next night, Rachel attempts to cook dinner, but it catches on fire. She puts out the fire just as Brody arrives at her apartment. She then orders pizza instead, ashamed of the fact that she burned dinner. However, Brody tells her that he appreciates the effort anyway and that no one had ever attempted to cook for him before. Rachel then tells him that she cooked for him because she wanted to try something new. They then share stories about their childhood. Brody shares that he was obsessed with Ace Of Base as a child. Rachel jokingly says that she thought he was straight, but he claims that he liked Ace Of Base because they were "hot girls playing their own instruments." Rachel then shares a story about a boy named Tony, who had a crush on her at 8 year old, who had written her a love letter, which she gave back to him after correcting all the spelling/grammar errors. She then states that she's never told anyone, not even Finn. Brody then states that he is "hands off" and that they are just friends. However, they kiss immediately afterwards. They are soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Rachel thinks it's Kurt, who keeps forgetting his keys. However, it is not Kurt at the door; it is Finn. Finn smiles at Rachel, until he sees Brody stand up, as well as Rachel's utterly shocked and confused face. The Break-Up Brody is seen at the bar 'Callbacks' and soon greets Finn and Rachel. They converse and Finn suggests (with anger in his voice) Rachel and Brody should sing the song Give Your Heart a Break to Rachel's polite discomfort. However Brody suggests what a good idea it is accepting the challenge. They sing the song, and share multiple moments in the song. Later, Finn asks Rachel if anything is going on with Brody - she claims they are just friends. However, she later confesses to kissing Brody in 'Makeover'. Finn also claims Brody has hardly any fat and all muscle, as well as going to NYADA. Navigational Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters against Finchel